Pivothand
'''Pivothand '''is a ORG Heavy created by wikia and Steam user, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Alexey Omelchuk - Enter The Metro (Metro: Last Light OST) Appearance Pivothand is seen wearing the Immobile Suit, the Purity Fist, the War Googles, the Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun, the Mann of The House and the U-clank-a. Origins Pivothand was once a normal ORG Heavy who drew in a fascination with robots, but could only build mostly basic robots, not capable for battle. So his team decide to force him into building robots suitable for battle, Pivothand heard of this and fought his way out of the base before getting struck by the ORG Pyro's flames and was left there to die, which he was following Pivothand. A PNK Medic and a BWN Engineer found his burnt and damaged body and decided to help him. When Pivothand woke, The Medic and Engineer decided to give him a deal, They would help him get back up but it would also take away his humanity, In extreme pain, Pivothand quickly agreed and the Engineer started on his progress. When he was complete, Pivothand, now able to think, instantly regretted his choice and killed the Engineer before going for the Medic. As he was about to kill the Medic, the Medic gave him a false fact, that every time he killed a human, he would become one step closer to be human again. Pivothand killed the Medic and set off to complete his desperate bid to become human again. Behaviour and Personality Pivothand's only task is to become a human, so he can't do anything else except his main task, so he can not make any friends, talk to anyone or socialise. He can't do what normal humans could do due to his transformation as a full android, of which Pivothand deeply regrets. He is always in a desperate bid, of which so he can't think as quickly as most can. Above all of this, Pivothand is relentless when his main task is followed. Pivothand can send down strikes and flurries of attacks and doesn't usually give up unless he dies or knows he can't handle their power. He kills anyone that looks alive, even if they are undead or just a spirit. Powers and Abilities As the name suggests, Pivothand can pivot his arms to impossible states, but can also pivot his legs and head, so that he can dodge attacks from other enemies who wish to fight him. Pivothand has holograms centred in his left arm, but the holograms can fuse and turn into whatever Pivothand needs including knives, guns or everyday usage items. When Pivothand opens his left hand, three Gunslingers will appear and circulate the arm and shoot balls of trap wire, balls of laser or the Gunslingers can stop circulating and attack the enemy themselves. Pivothand is a robot, and can feel no damage from others, and can't think, but can see and dodge attacks even if the pivotation is broken or malfunctioning. Faults and Weaknesses Despite the power his Gunslingers have, they are actually very fragile and can be taken down in 4 hits or so. Most of his powers consist in his left arm, so when the left arm is destroyed or damaged, he resorts to mere punches and kicks to finish his opponents. Lie any robot, Pivothand is weak against EMPs, so his systems usually shut down for 2 minutes, so he tries to outrun them, so freaks should instantly stop him from fleeing. The importance of his main task stops him from thinking, so feigning death or pretending can work on Pivothand sometimes an although his holographical weapons can not break, they can be unconnected, which forces it to go back into Pivothand's left arm. Trivia * Pivothand's appearance is unintentionally similar to Powzarman's Black Star. *Pivothand's U-clank-a was built into him and is not wearable. Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:ORG Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Heavies Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats